Our New Home
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke has left the village and Naruto is determined to find his friend. Only when he does is when he realize maybe he should have thought through his plan first.


iI'm thirteen and I can't even bring Sasuke back. I'll try again Sakura-chan…/i

Naruto spent another day in Konohagakure thinking of the friend he'd recently lost. A bowl of Ichiraku Ramen sat in front of him, untouched.

"Anything wrong with your order?" Ayame asked, noticing the boy's disturbed face.

"No… it's just me," he sighed, finally eating.

"About Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded. "I feel so useless. I can't help anyone…"

He finished, paid, and left to walk around the village.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was the glow of chakra by the Land of Rice Fields."

"But who could have such strength and stamina?"

"A Sannin I suppose…"

"It can't be Tsunade-sama. She's here in the village."

"How about the perverted one?"

"Jiraiya-sama?"… It could be. Or maybe Orochimaru."

"What could he be possibly be doing with all that chakra use?"

Naruto didn't need to hear the rest. He knew that Ero-sennin had been out to gather intelligence out in the west where someone had claim to have spotted the Akatsuki. It had to be Orochimaru out there causing some sort of havoc.

The Uzumaki ran home, packing anything useful, and ran out the village gates.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Hagane Kotetsu yelled, nudging his partner, Kamizuki Izumo awake.

"Hey, get back here! You're not allowed to leave without a mission!" Izumo cried out desperately.

Naruto continued running though, oretending that he didn't hear Izumo and Kotetsu's yells.

iI have to find Sasuke. That's the only thing that matters now./i

Getting to the Land of Rice Fields took longer than Naruto had expected but his nindou kept him going.

That night he saw what the two men back in Konohagakure was talking about. The blue glow was intense and Naruto's body grew restless.

iThat's my goal,/i he thought, looking at it with a determined look.

The Kyuubi stirred inside. He wanted the huge amount of chakra he was sensing – badly.

Naruto had no sleep that night because of his biju and continued on before anyone was already out to look for him.

iPlease don't let Kakashi-sensei on my tail. Pakkun will shred me if he had to./i

He quietly laughed at his bad joke as he put away his headband. The village entrance was just up ahead.

The air quickly filled with the sense of chakra and it was definitely Orochimaru's.

iHe's the reason why Sasuke's out here… Even if I'm a rogue shinobi now, I promised Sakura-chan… There's no turning back now./i

It seems to have taken forever but Naruto had finally made it to the center of the village.

"I hope I'm going the right way…"

Like all things, it was easier said than done. The chakra have polluted all over the entire village. It was hard to find where it had began!

Not knowing which way was the best, Naruto choose the direction he had the strongest feeling towards.

It was mid-afternoon and Naruto had finally sat down for lunch. After hours of searching, he still haven't found a trail or any luck at all. Inside his bag sat Sasuke's headband with the scratch he made on the front.

iWait! Where have I seen that?... The Akatsuki!/i

Paying his tab, Naruto quickly continued his search.

iThe Akatsuki might capture him too to lure me! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…/i

It began to grow dark and the chakra glowed brighter than ever. The Uzumaki, low on stamina pushed himself to walk another step forward. He found himself ending up into a strange cave entrance.

Something in his guts told him to go inside the dark and mysterious tunnel and he took a step forward.

The sound of a flute and dripping water sounded nearby. Naruto knew that the land was rather flat but it had began to even take another step forward.

"The fatigue… it… got to – "

And Naruto passed out on what he thought had been a cave floor.

"What do we do now? And the fact that I'm not really dead… He'll go crazy thinking that he's dead too!"

"Do you iwant/i to be dead Tayuya?"

"Never, Orochimaru-sama. I am grateful you and Kabuto made a corpse to look like me when Kamatari made his final blow with his sickle. I can never repay you."

"Yessss you can. Get that boy to Ssssassssuke-kun'ssss room."

She did as she was told and easily slung the boy over her shoulder.

iHere the music while you can because soon, you'll only hear screams – your own./i

"Good, you're finally here."

"Are you complaining? These tunnels go far too deep into the ground for security reasons."

Kabuto said nothing and inserted the key into the door of Sasuke's room.

"It seems that Orochimaru-sama's plan has worked quite well", Tayuya commented, kicking away the two "men" that Naruto had heard talking about the chakra glow back in the Leaf Village.

"Did we attract any attention?" Kabuto asked, eyes shifting nervously.

"Not that I noticed on my way to pick him up."

"I hope you're aware that Orochimaru-sama's health isn't to it's fullest yet."

"Yes, I understand."

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled within the depths of his room. "You're interrupting my training."

"But I got a present for you," Tayuya smirked and dumped Naruto onto Sasuke's bed. Sasuke stared at the orange lump from across the room. "I'll leave it up to you to unwrap it yourself," she continued as she left the room and Kabuto locked the door.

"Are you sure the Kyuubi won't kill Sasuke?"

Tayuya shrugged. "I'm just following the orders that were given to me. I don't care what happens to either of them."

"Orochimaru-sama treats Sasuke like a prize. He'll kill you if he found Sasuke dead."

Tayuya flinched, not saying a word.

Dammit. Why Orochimaru?" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he stared at the snoring Naruto that laid on his bed.

"I… want… give it back… Give me back Sasuke…"

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up." Sasuke gently slapped Naruto's face with the back of his hand.

It didn't work and Sasuke never expected it to.

"What am I going to do now…?"

There was always the alternative and he had no choice but to use it. Drawing a kunai out, he made a quick slick into Naruto's cheek.

"Ow…!"

Naruto's eye slowly opened and blinked to the dim candle light.

"Sa – Sasuke!"

"Hush! They'll hear you!"

"Wait… How did I get here?"

"You fell into Orochimaru's trap dobe."

"Don't call me that! I was too worried about bringing you back before that creep made a move on you!" Tears began to for on the corner of Naruto's eyes.

"Hn, like what?" Sasuke questioned, not convinced by Naruto's speech.

"Like… like… I don't know! He could do just about every damn taboo in the book!"

"Give it up Naruto. Tat village has nothing but bad memories for me. It's better if I just left it to that."

"What about us Sasuke? We're your friends. Team Kakashi and the rest of your classmates. Please go back to the village with me," Naruto pleaded.

"Never. You can't make me go back there."

"Is there anything I can do them…?"

"It is a bit lonely down here at times… Orochimaru is basically useless for the moment; Kabuto's too bust tending him; Tayuya's no fun at all. If you wish to stay here…"

"Sure I will and I'll help you train!"

"Then get some rest. We don't train until it gets dark out."

Naruto quickly pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes. This place did seem to be a bit lonely.

The room looked the same as Naruto woke but he found himself wearing a kimono and Sasuke walked out in a similar garb.

"Good to see you awake," Sasuke smirked and Naruto soon realized why."

"Hey! What the fuck are these things? Sasuke, let me go!"

"That'll defeat the purpose of our training then."

"You want to kill me?"

"That too would defeat the purpose. If you shut up, I'll show you what my current training is on."

Sasuke reached out and pulled the sash that held Naruto's kimono together.

"Sa – Sasuke, what are you doing? He – hey, don't touch me!" Naruto continued his protesting but nothing can stop Sasuke from ripping the clothes off Naruto's body.

"I thought your training involved jutsus! What's this about?"

"Orochimaru wanted me to know the construction of the human body first and how life's created without the use of his Reanimation Jutsu.

"I tried it with Tayuya but she kept messing up the concept and started being too rough."

He paused as he struggled to pull the cloth out from under Naruto.

"All she did was bang me. Not that I didn't appreciate it but I never really learned anything from her. It was fun but Orochimaru didn't accept it. Kabuto took another approach with his books but those were too confusing for even me to understand. He claimed he was too busy to do any real work…"

"Wait, is that what you meant when you were talking about them not being able to help with your training?"

Sasuke nodded.

"On second thought, I don't think I can help you either Sasuke. I… uh… can't exactly reproduce. So if you just let me go, we can forget that I ever found you."

"No Naruto, you're the only one that can help me." 

The Uchiha quickly moved to the blonde's side, startling him.

"This isn't right Sasuke!"

"Not right my ass," he smirked. "This whole place is anything but right."

Naruto looked away when Sasuke pulled himself out of his own clothes. He continued to pull at the handcuffs, hoping to shake them enough that they'll fall off.

"It's useless. They're bind by chakra and made with the best steel. No one can get out of them without the keys."

He took his time and grasped Naruto's cock, slowly stroking it.

A shudder ran down the boy's body.

"Please don't do this to me Sasuke," he pleaded, squirming.

"You promised to help me Naruto."

"Not in this way!"

Sasuke continued to stroke the blonde.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Naruto moaned.

"You say you don't like this but your body seems to."

He felt himself get harder with each passing second even though his mind willed himself not to.

Sasuke began to run his tongue from the base and up the shaft, causing the Uzumaki to moan loudly.

"I know you're secretly enjoying this Naruto."

Naruto felt himself spasm a bit and Sasuke did too.

iNo, I can't. I just can't!/i

The Uchiha began to take Naruto's length into his mouth, pulling it in and out at a fast pace.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sasuke…!" his fist clenched and unclenched. Blood stained his nails where they dug into his palm.

"You finally like it now." He stopped sucking and let a trail of saliva drip down onto the sensitive head.

Sasuke stood and Naruto thought it was finally over. However, his friend began to lift his legs up and put his cock into his ass.

"Sasuke? Wha – what are you doing?"

"I need you to cum for me Naruto. And you're about to."

He began to pound Naruto, thrusting it in and out, faster and faster.

Naruto felt his face turn red hot and he arched his back as high as the chains would allow him to and unleashed his load all over Sasuke's torso.

"Yummy," he commented with a sly grin and sampled a taste before his own cum hit Naruto's ass.

At this point, the Uchiha still wasn't done.

"Before I can let you go, I need to test one more experiment."

He climbed over to Naruto's face.

"Straddle me."

Naruto did as he was told.

iPlease let this be - /i

He began to cough and choke.

"I guess we'll just have to do this tomorrow night then," Sasuke smirked.

"Sure, when I'm actually prepared to help you train," Naruto responded and couldn't help but grin.


End file.
